IZ Stories: The Curse Of Gaz
by trearoos
Summary: For years Gaz has been scary. Now just as she's about to turn over a new leaf, a nightmarish memory is coming back to haunt her. Could this destroy everyone she's starting to care about?
1. The Origin Of Gaz

**My final IZ Stories story. Get ready for unexpected surprises.**

**Warning: Characters out of character in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Years Ago:**_

It was a cold dark night. Outside a blue flat-roofed house, the ground cracked, and some black ooze leaked out and took shape. It turned into a red muscular creature with horns, a pointy tail and large wings. This was the monster we all know as Satan, and he had been waiting years for this moment. Some gargoyles came out of the ground beside him. These were his personal servants. He sent them inside the house. In the living room, they smashed everything, flipped over furniture and set plants on fire. A young woman with purple hair came downstairs and gasped when she saw Satan. She came down to him with an angry look on her face.

"Ah, Martha," Satan said, "I see you haven't run away. Good."

"I know what you came for," Martha said, "and you're not getting it."

"Now, is that any way to talk about your future daughter's father?" Satan asked.

"She's not you're daughter," Martha said, "She's not even born yet."

"Let me see her," Satan said.

"And if I don't?"

Satan snapped his fingers, and the gargoyles headed towards the basement.

"I heard you're going to have a son first," Satan said, "How would you feel if I destroyed his tube before he was born because you wouldn't let me see his sister?"

Martha gasped in horror.

"No! Don't do it!" she cried, then led them to the basement to see her daughter.

In the basement was all sorts of machinery. In the corner of the room was two tubes, with two babies floating in them. One was a boy with scythe hair, and the other was an even younger girl with purple hair.

"My husband is out on a business trip," Martha said, "He'll be back when our son is born."

Satan looked at the baby girl.

"Yes," he said, "She looks like her mother, but that's not why I'm here. She will be the future of Earth's destruction."

"I doubt that," Martha said, "She's my daughter, and as long as she remains here, she will never be a demon."

Satan turned back to Martha.

"I will be back after my daughter's birth," he said, "And then we will see things change. I will take her, even if I have to pry her out of your cold, dead hands."

_**2 Years Later:**_

Soon the babies were born. The boy was named Dib, and the girl Gaz. Dib was a happy little baby who liked to play paranormal investigator with his mother. For a while, Gaz was happy too, but then...

One late night, Dib and his dad Professor Membrane went to bed. Martha stayed up with Gaz, who had been crying for Mummy. Suddenly Satan arrived. Martha gasped. She knew this day would come.

"I have come back for my little girl," Satan said.

"No," Martha said, clutching the baby, "She's staying here! You stay away from my baby!"

"I warned you I would come back," Satan said, "Now it's time for you to be a good girl and hand over the child."

Martha grabbed a lamp and threw it at him.

"Okay," Satan said, stepping towards the protective mother, "You've had plenty of warnings. Now I'll just have to do this the hard way."

He reached out, and one of his claws grew. He stuck it in Martha's chest. She gagged, then collapsed onto the ground. Blood began seeping out of the hole in her chest. Blood also leaked out of her eyes and mouth. Martha lay dead on the floor with a stunned look on her face. Satan picked up the baby. He looked down at her.

"So, Gaz is your name is it?" Satan said to her, "Perfect." He ran his claw hown Gaz's forehead, leaving a cut. Then he put her on the table, and pulled out a skull necklace.

"This will show everyone what a demon you are," he said, "You will be feared by everyone. And when you are old enough, I will return to free you from this miserable world."

As he lay the necklace on Gaz's blanket, her eyes turned all squinty. Satan left her there alone and returned to the depths of Hell...


	2. Car Accident

**Next chapter. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Gaz drove the voot cruiser disguised as a regular car. (Thanks to a foolproof hologram) She was driving Zaz to Skool today because Zim was out on a trip for three weeks. However Gaz had not been feeling well recently. She had been having nightmares about Hell. She never told Zaz, because she was afraid she'd scare her. The nightmares had started right after Zim left. Gaz wondered how she was going to tell him when he came home.

"Mom?" Zaz asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gaz said, "Don't worry."

Suddenly there was a huge bump that knocked Gaz forward in her seat. She looked up and saw that she had hit a car.

"Hey!" the driver in front of her said.

A few hours later, the voot cruiser was towed away with the other car. Gaz and Zaz watched in disappointment. Without a car, Zaz couldn't get to Skool. What's more, how was she going to explain this to Zim? His most prized piece of irken technology, smashed.

"Let's not tell your father," Gaz said to Zaz.

"I already found out."

Gaz and Zaz turned and saw Zim coming out of a police car. He was holding a suitcase.

"We phoned your husband after you called about the car," the police officer next to him said.

"How did this happen?" Zim asked.

Gaz looked at him.

_**IZ**_

After Gaz told Zim everything, they went home, and Gaz called Miss Bitters, telling her Zaz was going to be absent for a few days.

Zim went into the kitchen later and found Gaz sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee. Gaz sighed.

"I should have payed more attention to the road," Gaz said.

"Why were you having nightmares?" Zim asked her.

"I don't know," Gaz said, "I just dreamt I was in the fiery pits of Hell, and lots of gargoyles were bowing to me and calling me 'the future of doom.'"

"Future of doom?" Zim asked confused.

"I don't know what it means either," Gaz said, "But it's been happening every single night since then, and they feel real."

Zim looked at Gaz.

_**IZ**_

That night, in bed, Gaz was tossing and turning. She was having another nightmare. She was dreaming that everything was dark and cold, and she was all alone. Suddenly Gaz looked at her hands and noticed they were on fire. Gaz panicked. Suddenly her mouth started spewing fire, then her eyes.

Gaz woke up screaming. She looked around and saw Zim was still asleep. She got up out of bed and looked out the window. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it...


	3. Even More Hellish Nightmares

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, Dib brought Dak over to play with Zaz. During that time Gaz explained about the nightmares.

"That sounds horrible," Dib said, "But why are they bowing to you?"

"I already told Zim I don't know," Gaz answered, then changed the subject. "But enough about me. How's Tak?"

"The headaches are going away," Dib said, "She should be better in three weeks."

What was happening was Tak's hypnotic device was implanted into her brain, so it was giving her a massive headache. She was told by the doctor to lay off the housework for a while. That was why Tak wasn't with them today.

"Gaz," Dib said, placing his hand on Gaz's, "You can't let these nightmares get to you. When I found out I had monsters living in my head, I didn't let it get to me. You just have to figure out how to get past these worries."

Gaz smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you," Dib said smiling back. He stood up and left the kitchen. Gaz looked at the back door and saw Zaz and Dak playing.

_If something's wrong with me, _she thought, _those kids could end up dying._

_**IZ**_

Later that afternoon, the two families went to the park. Zaz picked some flowers in the gardens while Dak played on the swings. Everyone did something, except for Gaz, who sat alone on a bench. Zim saw this and went to sit down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just worried," Gaz said without looking at him, "I'm afraid… that I might actually end up… _killing _everyone."

Zim looked at her. "Why?"

"Because," Gaz began, "I've been having visions… Flashes into the future, I think. I see… you, and Dib, and everyone else, covered in blood. Everything is red, and I see a burning city. I just can't make it stop!"

Gaz started sobbing, and Zim wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not going to happen," he said. Suddenly he looked at Gaz's face. Her tears were replaced by blood. Some more blood came out her nose, and she began gagging.

"Dib!" Zim called out, "Get here quick!"

Dib and the others rushed over and noticed what was happening to Gaz. They panicked. Suddenly Gaz's eyes turned completely black, and she gasped loudly.

Dib didn't know whether to cry, scream or anything. Suddenly there was a big flash, and they noticed Gaz was back to normal. She looked scared.

"What happened?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know," Dib said, "but it sure was scary."

"Dad?" Zaz asked, "What's wrong with Mom?"

Zim didn't answer. He just stared silently at Gaz.

_**IZ**_

That night, Gaz took a shower. The whole time she was lost in thought. Gaz began to wonder if this originated at birth, like it did with Zaz. If it did, why her? Suddenly something red dripped onto her arm. Gaz looked at it. It looked like… blood? Gaz noticed more and more was coming. She looked at the shower head. The water had turned into blood! Gaz got scared. She started to get dizzy. She struggled to stand in the shower. She leaned on the wall and saw a dark horned shadow through the foggy glass. Finally she lost consciousness and collapsed onto the floor.

Hours later, she woke up, still in that same position. Gaz looked up and saw the shower was still on. All the blood was gone. In its place was water. Gaz was even more terrified now.


	4. Figuring It Out

**Oh, it's been so long. Sorry about that.**

**Zim: About time you continued this story!**

**Dib: Never mind, let's just move on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Zim decided enough was enough. He took Gaz to the lab where Dib worked the next day. After they entered the room where Dib was working, he shooed everyone else out. He gestured to a bed.

"Just lie down Gaz," he said to her, "I'll have to do a scan to find out what's going on."

She did as she was told, and soon she was scanned by a big machine, like an MRI. Dib looked at the computer, but he frowned.

"What?" asked Zim, "Tell me Dib, what is it? Is she sick?"

"Her DNA seems to be twisting around and splitting in weird ways," Dib said, "This doesn't look like anything I know about. What about you? Your race is more 'advanced' isn't it?"

Zim shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about it either Dib. You should. This is a human we're talking about."

"I don't think I'm human, Zim," Gaz told him, "These things have been happening to me for years, but no human is supposed to have this problem."

Dib and Zim looked at each other. Gaz was right. She wasn't human. But then... what was she?

_**IZ**_

Gaz visited the cemetery that night. She knelt down near her mother's grave.

"Mom," she said to the grave, "You knew who I was, didn't you? I've been having these dreams, and you were in them... covered in blood..." Gaz began to cry. "What's happening to me, Mom? What am I becoming?"

_**IZ**_

Tak slowly recovered from her headache. She had been resting like the doctor suggested, and he had been keeping the sound down. She heard about Gaz's problem, and she was willing to help any way she could. They all headed to the library. Dib looked in the section marked 'supernatural myths'. Suddenly he found a book called 'future of doom.' He remembered Gaz saying the gargoyles from her dream called her that. He took it down and read it in front of the others at a desk. One page caught his eye. It was a silhouette of a woman murdering lots of people with Satan's shadow over her.

"It says here that the spawn of Satan will one day slaughter earth's population and destroy the entire planet," he told them.

"The spawn of who?" Zim asked. Obviously he had never heard of Satan before.

"Satan," Gaz told him, "He's the devil, a dark creature that lives in the pits of hell. They say he has a child known as the Anti-Christ, or the spawn of Satan as it says in the book."

"So your dreams," Dib said as he closed the book, "were visions through the Anti-Christ's eyes."

"Well how do I make them stop?" Gaz asked.

"That I don't know..." Dib sighed.

**Ooh, dramatic. Stay tuned for chapter 5. It's coming soon, I promise.**


	5. Satan Returns

**Okay, okay. Just going along with it. Don't worry. I'm sure that by the time I'm finished with this story it'll be great...**

**Chapter 5**

Okay, so Gaz knew her dreams meant something about the Anti-Christ, but why her? She couldn't possibly be connected to Satan could she? No. Her father was Professor Membrane. He always had been. Still...

_**IZ**_

Gaz sat up in bed screaming. Another bad dream. They were really starting to bother her. She noticed the bed was empty. Then she remembered. Zim and Zaz had gone over to Dib's house. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly Satan appeared behind her. She turned in shock.

"You've grown," he said to her.

"You!" Gaz cried, "You're Satan, the monster from my dreams!"

"How smart of you," Satan said. He held up Gaz's skull necklace. "I see you've kept this."

"Why are you here?" Gaz asked him.

"Come now Gaz, you should've figured it out by now. I came back to free you. It's a good thing your mother's not here this time," Satan told her.

"How do you know about...?" Gaz stopped. It dawned on her. "It was you! YOU killed her!"

"That's right," Satan smirked evilly, "I made a deal with her that one of her children would help me destroy this world when the time was right. She agreed so I would spare your brother's life. Not that it matters now. He'll die anyway."

"I'll never help you!" Gaz yelled, "I'm not going to kill my family just because you killed my mother and gave me these powers."

"You won't have a choice," Satan told her, "You were born to do it and nothing else."

He put his hand on her chest, and Gaz began to go numb. Her eyes blanked out and turned red. Her clothes vaporised and she turned into a dark figure. She had become the monster Satan had been waiting for her to be all these years. Gaz shot some flames at a plant near the wall. Soon the entire house was engulfed in flames. Satan and his new daughter left.

**Oh no! Will Zim, Dib, Tak, and the kids return to rescue Gaz? Or will the world be destroyed as it was always predicted? We'll never know...**

**Just kidding! Of course we'll know, because this is not the end of the story. Stay tuned for more of IZ Stories: The Curse Of Gaz. Ooh, my heart's pounding!**


	6. Facing The AntiChrist

**Sorry. I've been gone for a while. Long story. Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

Dib had been looking over Gaz's scans again and again overnight. Of all the scary things his sister did, this was by far the scariest, and she wasn't even doing it on purpose. Tak and Zim had tried to help with his research, but it was no good. Zim even tried drinking alcohol to keep him awake, but not until after did he find out he was supposed to be drinking coffee. Dib offered to take him home. But when they got there, a horrifying sight greeted them. The house was nothing but a smouldering pile of ashes. Gir emerged from the wreck and coughed up ash. Zim picked him up.

"Gir!" he yelled, "What happened?"

"Scary lady," Gir coughed, "Big bad red monster turned her into a black monster and she burned down the house."

"Satan," Dib said to himself, "He got to her."

"What's she going to do to the city?" Tak asked him.

"What do you think?" Dib asked, "She's going to destroy it. We have to stop her."

_**IZ**_

Dib had a limo where he worked. They sat in it as it headed into the city. Zim felt guilty. He didn't protect Gaz like he was supposed to when he married her. And now she was under the control of the most feared monster ever to exist. Suddenly the limo screeched to a halt. They peeked out the windows and saw the military firing at Gaz.

"Sir," the driver said to Dib, "It's not safe here. We need to get you out of the city."

"No!" Dib said, "She's my..."

"Your what?" the driver asked. Dib had never told any of his employees about the paranormal activity he had run into through his life. After all, it would send him back to old life. His _bad_ life.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Dib said, "One of my screwed up experiments. I'm sure I can get her back under control if you drive closer."

"Dad, are you crazy?" Dak asked, "Wait, why am I even asking that?"

The limo moved closer to the tanks. Suddenly Gaz saw it and blasted it, sending it rolling over and landing upside down near a gas truck. Inside the limo, Dib woke up and found the limo driver lying motionless in the front seat. Dib saw the front of the limo catching fire. He smashed open the door and dragged everyone except the driver out. They woke up in time to see the limo explode. Zim looked up at Gaz, who was still destroying buildings with the help of Satan. He walked into the path of the destruction.

"Dad!" Zaz called, "Come back!"

Zim ignored her. He stopped in front of Gaz and called out to her.

"Gaz!"

She looked at him, hissed menacingly and flew down in front of him.

"It's me, Zim," he said, "I know you're still in there, trying to get out. And I know this sounds weird coming from me. But the first time I met you, after I came to Earth, I had this weird feeling. I thought I was sick from this environment, but it was actually love. I know I never admit it until now, but I love you Gaz. I love you and I'll do anything to get you back."

"Don't listen to him Gaz," Satan told her, "You've always wanted these people to suffer haven't you? Show them that."

Gaz raised a hand in front of her, and some dark mist came out and headed for Zim.

"NO!"

Dib jumped in the way and took the hit. He collapsed in pain.

"Dib!" Tak cried. She ran to him and held him close. She looked at his chest and saw a massive blood stain. She looked at Zim. "We've got to stop the bleeding!"

"I can't," Zim said sadly, "My first aid kit was in the house."

"Dad?" Dak said with tears in his eyes.

"Tak, Dak," Dib said weakly to them, "You have to get out of here. There's no stopping Gaz now. She's completely under Satan's control."

"I'm not leaving you Dib," Tak sobbed, "You're all I have left."

"That's not true," Dib said to her, "You've got Dak. Take him and the others and go." His eyes closed. Tak's tears stained her face. She held Dib's lifeless body close to her.

Gaz watched Tak mourning her dead husband, and Gaz's dead brother. She began to remember that horrible day as a baby when Satan came and destroyed her mother and her life. She remembered growing up tormenting Dib and everyone else who got her angry. She remembered that every time she got angry her demon side was released, even for a moment. She realised that Zim was right. It wasn't her that was speaking all those years. Her body was moving and breathing, but Satan had made something else talk through her. And it made her say things. HORRIBLE things.

Gaz's body lit up into a bright light that blinded Satan. Being a creature of darkness he was vulnerable to light. He melted into a puddle of black goo. The light partially touched Dib, and the blood on him disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked at Tak. They all watched as Gaz came down to the ground as a human girl again. She began to shiver, and not because her clothes had been vaporised earlier. Dib rushed over and hugged her. She was afraid.

"Dib, I'm... I'm so sorry," Gaz said, "All those years... I did horrible things to you... I hurt you..."

"It wasn't you," Dib assured her, "All those years I had this feeling that you were possessed by something. It's not your fault."

Gaz began to feel safer than she had in a very long time.

**Finally! Okay, sit tight, because I'm not quite finished.**


	7. Celebrating And Author's Notes

**Chapter 7**

Months later the house had been rebuilt, but it looked like it never burned down in the first place. The family celebrated their reunion and the victory of the battle against Satan with a party. Dib and Gaz decided to invite Professor Membrane. Zaz and Dak ran to hug their grandpa when he came to the door. As the song "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship played on the stereo, Zim and Gaz sat and gazed into each other's eyes. Gaz remembered what Zim told her during the fight. Their lips met. Zaz watched from nearby with Dak.

"Careful, Mom," Zaz said, "He might put you to sleep."

Zim and Gaz looked at her.

"Bilk did that to me," she told them.

"You kissed him?" Dak asked in shock.

"Hey, he made the first move," Zaz replied.

Zim and Gaz laughed and went back to kissing.

**(IZ)The End(IZ)**

**Time for an explanation. First of all, Good Girls Go Bad is what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter. I felt the song suited Gaz's problem. I mean sure you look at her on the show and say the way she acted in my story was wrong but, if you think about it, I'm sure this would be a good excuse for her dark temper. Secondly, Bilk is an OC from Junior Zim, another IZ story I wrote. Look at my profile page to find a link to a picture of him. Dak and Zaz were born in that same story. Thank you for reading and waiting patiently for me to finish. And all of you, try not to hurt those you care about. You never know when it'll get out of control.**

**Trearoos signing off.**


End file.
